Undefined
by MayoParfait
Summary: Gintoki died. Hijikata suffered. Will they ever be able to find peace or would they suffer for all eternity? HijiGin
Hijikata stared blankly at the ground with lifeless blue,eyes. As if sympathizing him,the flowers that bloomed seemed as if they looked sad. He lifted his head and saw two familiar teenagers just in front of him,screaming and crying their hearts out while cradling a lifeless body in their hands.

'Just what went wrong?',he asked himself,still staring into blank space. It was as if he was quietly watching the end of the world. He gritted his teeth,and walked away.

After walking a while to put some distance between the previous three and him,he looked up at the sky. A sky which stretch outwards with no bounds,radiantly engulfing everything without hesitation. Oh,how he wished he could also be engulfed by the sky so that he could end this suffering.

He couldn't accept this. He wouldn't accept this. Gintoki shouldn't have died. Gintoki,the ever strong,lazy,idiotic man had died and Hijikata blamed himself for this. "If only I was stronger...". First was Mitsuba,and now Gintoki. Just how much more did he needed to suffer? Releasing a bitter laugh,Hijikata casted his head down. Softly,he muttered the silver perm's nickname who won't ever come back to him. "Yorozuya...". If you see close enough,there were tears running down his face.

Months passed. Kagura and Shinpachi have most likely moved on but they were never the same again. And that also applies to the other people who shared a bond with Gintoki. But the one who changed the most was none other than Hijikata. After Gintoki's death,Hijikata became cold. He even started cutting ties with everyone he knew,including the Shinsengumi. Remembering Gintoki's last words as clear as day broke him slowly every passing day. "If everything is left behind and forgotten..will I be forgotten as well? I do hope...that at least...you'll remember me..".

He admits that he's a coward but he just couldn't take it anymore. But that doesn't mean that he hasn't tried to move on. He just..can't. He remember the pain aching in his heart too well. He was afraid to experience that again. Between the desire to walk forward and the desire to escape,he was unable to choose. Paralyzed by cowardice,he was only able to stand still and frozen in fear.

 _Even if we're far apart,will this voice still reach?_

The Edo period ended. Hijikata and the others all have died. 'I can finally move on..',was Hijikata's last thoughts when he was on his deathbed. But even in the afterlife,he couldn't put his soul into rest. Thus,he became a wandering ghost. And now,he was truly all alone in this wicked world.

 _Within those digits of ones and zeros,_

 _Having descended into a distorted sense of imagination,_

 _Like a bird within a cage,_

 _Having forgotten how to flap its wings._

The tune of a swimming melody chimed in his head,seemingly captured his heart. He suddenly had an urge to go to the nearby lake. It was an unknown feeling. Probably because he had grown immune to the once human feelings he had so this shocked him. He then ran as fast as his legs could carry him and reach a beautiful lake.

"So you're the rumored ghost haunting here?",an ever familiar voice appeared.

Hijikata's eyes widened in shock. 'No way..'. He turned around and felt as if everything was lifted off his shoulders. "Y-Yorozuya".

The silver perm smiled and said,"Nice to meet you to,Mayora".

As if time stood still,Hijikata stared at Gintoki with wide eyes. Unknowingly,tears came running down his once emotionless face. He couldn't believe it. Gintoki,the same old Gintoki,was alive.

"How are you able to be here?",Hijikata asked. Thinking logically,no one could've lived that long. Both Gintoki and Hijikata were dead. Yet...how is it possible that Gintoki was here,standing and smiling?

"With this established cycle of life and death,we finally met here,in reality. I missed you,Hijikata". Gintoki muttered softly with a shaky smile. His eyes were teary and his entire body was shacking.

"Me too",Hijikata replied. Finally,after years of suffering,a small smile crawled up his face.

Gintoki then hugged Hijikata tightly,crying into his shoulders. It was true that Gintoki died for them but he too,couldn't rest in peace. Hijikata continued living as a ghost while Gintoki was reincarnated multiple times. Both suffered a lot. Just because they loved each other.

Hijikata hugged Gintoki back and said,"If everything is left behind and forgotten,will this pain be forgotten as well?". Gintoki clenched his hands tightly,not wanting to let Hijikata go. Hijikata did the same too. Even though they suffered,they still got to finally meet each other. Even if this happiness is only for a short while,it was good enough for them.

Just then,a bright light shone and Hijikata and Gintoki started disappearing slowly.

'That radiating light and these feelings...breaking even the laws of causality',black haired male thought silently. His eyes softened and his lips turned upwards. The previous vice-commander of the Shinsengumi pulled back from the hug,and then proceeded to cup his lover's delicate face.

"So as to say,no matter how far apart we are...If that permitted future exists...". Hijikata drawled out in a hushed voice as he shorten the distance between his face and Gintoki's.

 _"I will cry out your name"_. As soft as a feather,Hijikata's lips touched Gintoki's. While they kissed,tears rolled down Gintoki's eyes. Finally,after all these years,they can finally rest in peace together.

 _"I will always love you"._


End file.
